What You're Willing To Pay
by Juntaine
Summary: Voyager is overtaken by mysterious invaders and the crew is taken prisoner. It is up to two young officers to retake the ship and out-think the alien commander.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This one refers to the entire story once completed. Star Trek is not mine, surprisingly, and I make no claim to it. However, two characters are mine; Nick Connor and Nazira Thalyn.

A/N: If you would please leave reviews and let me know what you think. It can be simple; my most important question that I'd like you to answer is if you'd like to read the rest of it. No use in publishing if no one wants to read it. I think it's worth reading, but I wrote it; I don't count.

*It has been brought to my attention that my description was not as clear as it should have been. This involved the crew of Voyager but the two officers in question are *not* of the main cast but are the two characters of my own creation. I prefer to utilize the concept of fan fiction with characters and circumstances of my own creation since it offers more possibilities. If you wish to read about the traditional crew, there are plenty of other very well written stories on this site. I apologize for any confusion.

.

Remember: Review!

* * *

Through a lonely stretch of empty space, the Federation Star Ship Voyager slipped between the distant stars. It was late into the night shift; most of the windows that gazed upon the great blackness were black themselves.

Black as the space that surrounded it, another ship approached the sleek silver ship from behind. As invisible to sensors as to naked eyes, the new ship was easily five times the size of Voyager. Sliding up to the smaller vessel, the black monstrosity pulled Voyager out of warp as one catches a fly by the wings. Its capture went unnoticed by the caught fly; there was no sign of panic or struggle as the black ship began pumping soldiers through a long black protrusion, not unlike a proboscis. Only when the soldiers had control of nearly a third of the ship and the commander had come aboard was the alarm sounded.

XxX

Nazira Thalyn lay awake on her bed, eyes to the ceiling. Something had woken her up and she was trying to figure out what. Focusing her antennae towards the hallway outside her quarters, she listened closely. There was scuffling and she distinctly heard a yell that sounded like someone in pain. Immediately afterwards red lights began flashing in her room.

"_Intruder alert, intruder alert. We are under attack, repeat, we are under attack_," came a voice through the comm system. Leaping out of bed, Nazira went immediately to the top drawer of her dresser. Inside was her andorian phaser pistol. Gripping it tightly in her hands, she ran to her door and after a deep breath, raised the phaser level to her eyes and opened the door.

Outside her quarters the hallway was dimmed, sparks from holes in the wall hissing menacingly. There was a body a few meters away. Leaning down but careful to keep her pistol up, she checked for a pulse but found none. With a grimace, she tread carefully down the hallway. Still in her nightdress and barefoot, she wasn't quite battle-ready but if there were already bodies in the hallway, then she had to do what she could fast.

Farther down the hall she heard phaser fire. Walking quicker until she was running, she turned the corner to find two injured crewman attempting to take on three incredibly large humanoids armed with nasty looking rifles. Green bolts from the black weapons had already taken down three other crewmen. Carefully aiming, Nazira caught one in the chest; he fell with a great racket. His companions suddenly noticed her and one began to focus on her while the other continued to fire on the remaining crewman. Ducking just behind the curve of the hallway, Nazira continued to fire, the blue bolts from her pistol meeting with green and orange. Between the three of them, the Voyager trio managed to take out the two remaining intruders. Nazira crept up to them.

"What's going on?"

"I don't know," gasped an ensign, his arm injured from a rifle burn. "They just appeared. Someone just now managed to activate the alarms, but it could be too late."

"Get yourself down to sickbay if you can. Keep an eye out and be careful," Nazira replied. The two crewmembers nodded and raising her pistol she continued down the hallway searching.


	2. Chapter 2

Unfortunately the ensign had been correct. The intruders had not only managed to board Voyager undetected but by the time Janeway had ordered a Red Alert, they had already gained control of nearly a third of the ship. Not long after, the intruders made their way onto the bridge. After a brief fight that left two crewmembers dead or dying and one intruder unable to walk, the bridge crew was taken captive. Janeway and Chakotay had been escorted into her ready room. At least, it had been her ready room.

"Mmm," grunted the leader of the intruders as he perused the room, hands clasped behind his back. He was smaller than his soldiers, though he still towered over Janeway and could easily meet Chakotay eye-to-eye. He didn't allow them to get that close to him, however. Suddenly whipping around, he faced Janeway.

"I must compliment you on your ship, Captain. It is indeed in wonderful condition and will suit my needs perfectly."

"And what are your needs?" growled Janeway. Her blue eyes were narrowed and her hands were positively shaking with rage.

"I realize you've only been in this area of space for a few months at best, maybe a year, but surely you must realize that this ship is infinitely superior to anything we could ever hope to find," answered the man, waving his hard to encompass the area.

Janeway continued to glare at him. "I won't give up Voyager without a fight."

"To be expected," he said with a sigh. Plopping himself down in her chair, he placed his heavily booted feet on her desk. "As we speak, my soldiers are cleaning up the last of your resistance."

At that very moment his communication device beeped and he gave a mute "Ah," then answered it.

"Domet." The voice that answered was too quiet for Janeway to make out. "Bring them here."

Meeting Janeway's cold blue eyes with his own, a small triumphant smile crept onto his face. "My soldiers are bringing the last of the prisoners."

"What's to become of my crew?"

"They'll remain on the ship until we reach our destination. There, most will be used for hard labor. The rest—such as you, Captain—will likely be executed unless a suitable arrangement can be reached."

"Suitable arrangement?" she repeated, eyeing him suspiciously.

He waved off her question. "Nothing you need concern yourself with. It's a decision that will be made by our leaders and myself."

The ready room door chimed.

"Ah. Enter!"

Two very large intruders entered followed by another smaller specimen, similar to Domet's size. Equally sleazy looking, he had a familiar face that he was dragging in by her hair.

"Ensign Thalyn?" Chakotay said. The young andorian was struggling against her captors, but her hands were tied behind her back and the man's grip on her hair prevented her from moving. Her teeth were bared and her face was tinted dark blue with exertion. She still wore her black nightdress; barefoot and furious.

"Thalyn, you say? Hmm," mused Domet quietly before turning to his subordinate. "Callik, report."

"All the prisoners are confined."

"Casualties?"

"Light."

"And, ah, what else did you find?" Domet's eyes glittered and Janeway felt an involuntary chill run down her spine.

"We found this one after she killed two of ours. Quite a handful. There was another one, but she's even wilder than this one. Had to knock her out. She's with the rest of the prisoners."

_B'Elanna_, thought Janeway as her breath caught in her throat.

"Excellent," crooned Domet, eyes half closed in satisfaction. He glanced again at Thalyn who struggled even hard to get loose. "Yes, very good. Now, Captain," he continued, turning his gaze to Janeway. "I am taking your ship. I realize you'll absolutely despise me for this, but the sooner you accept things the way they are, the more of your people I will allow to live. Callik, escort them out."

With a curt military nod, Callik flipped up a hand. The two guards that had come in with him grabbed Janeway and Chakotay, dragging them to the doorway.

"You will not get my ship!" spat Janeway. Domet just shook his head and smiled. The door shut in her face and she shook off the guards.

"I can walk on my own." Sharing a glance with Chakotay, she walked proudly to the turbolift, followed by the two guards and Callik. Anger smoldered in her eyes. She wouldn't give up this ship without a fight.

XxX

Back in Janeway's ready room—formerly Janeway's, anyway—Nazira lay on the floor panting. Callik had given her a rough push onto the floor just as he'd left and she hadn't moved. Locking gazes with the scarred man behind Janeway's desk she glared as poisonously as she could. She considered attacking him, but he was too far away and there was still a guard in the far corner. Without a weapon, she was defenseless and she doubted that the guard would stop before mashing her into a pulp.

The man behind the desk was ignoring her, but she knew he was aware of her every movement. Maneuvering herself into a sitting position—difficult with her bound wrists—she remained seated, knowing she wasn't exactly going to be able to go head to head with this man. Yet.

After he'd apparently finished messing around with Janeway's computer, he leaned forward to look her in the eyes. He smiled.

"Well, well, you are a specimen."

Nazira cocked an eyebrow. "A collector?"

"You could say that." His eyes were half closed now and Nazira was starting to feel nervous. Somehow it was creepier than when his eyes were fully open.

Suddenly standing, the man walked around the desk, then crouched in front of her. His eyes were open now. She saw they were a vivid green. Meeting his gaze, she held her ground. A smile curled on the man's lips.

"Callik did well. Very well indeed." He reached out towards her face with a calloused finger. Nazira flinched and backed away. He didn't seem surprised, in fact he seemed to have expected the reaction. The smile widened. Her stomach sank and for a moment she was afraid. There was a flicker of emotion across his face and she realized that he'd seen it.

He stood up quickly then passed around the desk and fell into Janeway's chair heavily. Confused, Nazira watched as he began investigating Janeway's various sculptures and art pieces sparsely decorating her desk. After a moment the door behind her opened.

"Ah, Callik. You've found suitable quarters?"

"I have. Everything is prepared."

"Excellent. Proceed."

"As you wish," replied Callik with a bow. Nazira was just a passive observer, she thought, but was surprised when Callik grabbed her wrists and pulled her to her feet. Pushing her towards the door, she stumbled but the firm grip on her arms kept her upright. Outside the ready room she saw that every station was being manned by one of the invaders.

Pushed towards the turbolift, she made a mental note of how many invaders she saw as the door slid shut. The tight grip on her wrist loosened and then released. Whipping around, she frowned at Callik. She'd only ever seen him with a fierce determined look, but now it was relaxed and he looked older, tired.

"I apologize for that, it was mostly for show. Domet prefers his subordinates to see him strong and his prisoners weak."

"Domet," she repeated.

"A fierce commander. Do not be surprised your ship fell—he has captured hundreds of ships since I've known him."

Seeing Callik relaxed convinced her to do the same. "What's going to happen to us?"

Callik sighed. "Most of you will survive. He'll only kill those who'll try to start an uprising. Your leaders seem to be intelligent. He may or may not spare them. It depends on his mood."

"Seems like everything depends on his mood," muttered Nazira.

"It is an affliction common to many brilliant commanders. That is something you will have to learn to accept."

"Me?"

"You've been chosen. Domet only takes the most exotic and alien prisoners and keeps them for himself."

Her heart fell into her feet. "I'm to be his concubine?"

"I'm not familiar with that word, but by your expression, I imagine that it is appropriate. It will be difficult, and many do not last. However, if you are smart and play things right, you will see that you are in an ideal position."

Her throat erupted with mirthless laughter. "An ideal position. How the hell can this be ideal?"

"He is fascinated with you; you will have his ear." The man lowered his head, fixing her with an intense gaze.

"Influence." Whispering into her conqueror's ear, preventing deaths and possibly passing on his secrets to the resistance that she knew Janeway and Chakotay were organizing.

Callik said nothing. The turbolift came to a halt, she felt his hands grip her wrists again. The charade continued. He roughly pushed her out of the turbolift but now that she realized her role, she accepted it for the time being and allowed the large invaders patrolling the hallways to see her prostrate on the floor, dragged by Callik to Domet's chosen quarters. Nazira knew she was on Deck 5 near the starboard side of the ship, mentally keeping track of her position as Callik led her through the ship.

As Callik opened the door to Domet's quarters and threw her in, the look on his face told her what she needed to know. He was not allowed in. If he wasn't allowed in, likely Domet's bodyguards weren't either. That meant it was just the two of them. Not very good odds—Domet was a professional soldier and she was a mere scientist—but they were better.

Callik had untied her wrists just before shoving her in. They were raw; dark blue and purple mottling around her wrists predicted bruising that she'd probably feel for several days. She tested the door, but when it opened she was stopped by a force field. Turning back to the room, Nazira glanced around. All the quarters on Voyager were the same size and set up similarly across the ship. Still, despite being on the ship she'd called home for over three years, the air was frigid, the shadows menacing. These were no longer her quarters, it was no longer her home. It all belonged to Domet. Not for long, she hoped, but for the moment.

Crossing her arms to keep back the cool recycled air, she glanced around the apartment. There were a few things left over from the previous inhabitant; a chess board, a few old books. A few items she didn't recognize decorated some of the tables and one or two walls. A glance in the bedroom showed an old mattress thrown over the original one, covered by some equally ratty blankets and some well-used pillows. It seemed Domet didn't sleep well unless he had his own possessions. Apart from that, the room remained distantly familiar.

Nazira suddenly had a nasty thought that had her rummaging through the shelves and drawers in the bedroom. She was still wearing her nightdress and remembering what Callik had said, she feared what sort of mood Domet would be when he finished with his work. Unfortunately, she found nothing. The drawers were empty, she didn't even find any of Domet's clothing. Her nightdress wasn't too terribly revealing, although it had a rather low neck and thin straps over her shoulders. The skirt covered most of her legs, but she had no idea what Domet would find…alluring. She just hoped that she'd figure it out quickly and avoid it.


	3. Chapter 3

Kathryn Janeway clenched and unclenched her fists trying to control her anger. Beside her, sitting on a crate, Chakotay was silent, allowing her to rant as she would.

"How did they escape detection?" she asked for the tenth time.

"They must have some kind of technology we haven't seen," said B'Elanna Torres, nursing a nasty head wound. Beside her, Tom Paris had a hand on her shoulder and a concerned look on his face.

"From what I was able to discern visually, this Domet appears to have performed this sort of operation successfully many times in the past." Tuvok was also nursing a wound, his left arm bound from strips torn from his uniform.

Janeway shook her head. "I can't accept that we don't have control of this ship. They've never seen our technology before, they can't possibly know it better than we do. I want a plan and I want my ship back."

"How many did we lose?" asked Paris.

Chakotay leaned forward. "No one knows. We're not even sure where everyone else is being held."

"First off, find out where everyone else is. I'm sure we've lost some people, but we can't worry about that until we gain control of the ship. Second, I want access to the rest of the ship. We need to be able to get out of the cargo bay." Janeway ticked off her demands on her fingers. "After that, I want troop movement, shift changes, strength, numbers, etcetera. I also want to know what Domet is up to."

"Captain, if I may," said a voice from behind Paris, apparently having been listening in.

"Lieutenant…Connor, correct?"

"Yes, Captain," replied the man. He was young; pale, but confident. "Whatever we plan on doing, we should do it soon. This Domet will be expecting unrest immediately after our capture, so if we take advantage of that, we can organize before he starts splitting us up and restricting our communication."

"I concur with the Lieutenant," added Tuvok. "If we wish to successfully retake the ship, immediate action is necessary."

"Very well." Janeway put her hands on her hips. "B'Elanna, start finding a way out of here. I imagine the rest of the crew is slip between the other cargo bays and maybe the brig, so make that your priority. Mr. Tuvok, you and Connor start organizing people for whatever we'll need afterwards." She gave a wry smile. "At least we know everyone will be on our side."

Connor gave a nod and then glanced at Tuvok. The Vulcan received a nod from Janeway and left with Connor to melt into the crowd.

XxX

Nazira woke up later on the couch, not having intended to fall asleep. She checked the time; she'd slept for a few hours. Nazira was tired. The attack had come early in the morning for her and there had been no time for rest until now. There was no sign of Domet, Callik, or any bodyguards still, but she knew that couldn't last. Wrapped in a Starfleet-issue blanket, she lay her head back on the couch feeling very alone and growing more frightened by the minute.

Another hour passed and Nazira heard footsteps outside the door. Her heart clenched in her chest and she held her breath. The door activated.

Domet strolled in, pulling off his fingerless gloves and throwing them casually on a table as if he lived in the place. He didn't seem to notice her, but he knew she was there. He had to. Groaning and rolling his neck, he stumbled over to the couch and Nazira was afraid he was going to sit next to her, but he sat on the opposite end, a moderate meter and a half away. Leaning his head back, he spread his arms and propped his feet on the short table. Keeping a wary eye on him, Nazira said nothing.

After a moment, Domet smiled. "It's been a long day, hasn't it, my dear?"

She made no reply.

"I apologize for leaving you here alone for so long, but there are many logistics to taking over a ship, as you could imagine." He waited, but she made no answer. "I trust Callik informed you of your role?"

"He did."

"Good. If you do what I say and make no trouble, you'll be well rewarded."

Nazira snorted. Domet looked at her quickly. "You doubt me?"

"I don't doubt your ruthlessness. I doubt your sincerity."

The corner of his mouth curled up. "Boldly stated. But wise." He leaned back again and gave a great sigh. The lights in the apartment had been dimmed when Nazira had been unceremoniously dumped in and were dim still. The minimal light threw Domet's scarred face into relief. He looked even more alien, even more menacing.

Finally, he got up and Nazira hoped he'd go into the bedroom and forget about her, but she doubted she was that lucky. He walked to the doorway for the bedroom and paused, his back to her.

"Attend me," he said in what was obviously a command. He waited for her but when Nazira didn't move, he spun and with two large steps reached forward and grasped her wrist in a claw-like hand. She gasped with the pain on her bruised wrists and the look of anger on his face was terrifying. "When I give a command, I expect to be obeyed. You cannot claim ignorance, so I'll assume you're just in a rebellious mood." He gave her arm a vicious shake. "I will tolerate no hesitation next time. You are, in the end, replaceable."

His green eyes blazed and she nodded, trembling. The fire in his eyes diminished and he released her arm. Rubbing the scored flesh, Nazira felt the fear again. The smile returned to Domet's face.

"Now, will you attend me or do I have to explain it again?"

Nazira carefully and cautiously got up and followed him into the bedroom where she hoped to every deity in the known universe that all she had to do was help him get ready for bed.

XxX

In the corner of the cargo bay, Janeway sat on a crate, watching the 37 people that remained imprisoned by their unknown conquerors. In her hand was a half-eaten ration bar. She wasn't hungry; she had no stomach for food. Her eyes scanned the room, met with Chakotay's for a brief moment, then continued scanning. Across the room B'Elanna was chatting animatedly with a group of engineers. Preliminary attempts indicated the Invaders had blocked all exits, but Janeway knew her engineers could find a way. This was a Starfleet vessel and between everyone in the room, she was certain they had the knowledge of the most detailed blueprint.

Meanwhile, Tuvok had been collecting information about the Invaders from what crewmembers had seen and remembered. From these, it became clear each Invader could fight like a Klingon. They were tough, but little could be said about their intelligence. Domet and Callik were certainly the men in charge but other than that, there didn't seem to be any sort of hierarchy among the soldiers. Each carried a rifle, though the word was that they were no better than Starfleet weaponry. At least there was a chance of equal footing there.

Others had been delegated to more menial tasks, such as food and water. Domet had apparently arranged for the cargo bay to be filled with rations, and though no one knew how long they'd have to survive on them, great care had been taken on distribution. Water likewise was rationed.

It was difficult to get any news, however, as the doors to the cargo bay remained closed at all times. A few people had tried to listen for voices, their ears pressed up against the cold metal doors, but although they could hear the Invaders talking, they could discern nothing. Still, shifts had been organized and everyone took a turn to listen at the door for any sign the Invaders might attempt entry. Janeway hated not having contact outside that room, but she forced herself to take another bite of her ration bar and remained patient.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: I'd just like to quickly apologize for any details I might have messed up. There's limited information about ship specs and I had to make a few things up. I hope it doesn't detract from the story. Thanks!

* * *

After several days, Nazira was falling into the routine of being Domet's servant. She got him food from the replicator, made his bed, accompanied him occasionally as he perused the vessel, and helped him at night as he went to bed. He would strip down to his pants and lie down with a great sigh and she would turn off the light, close the door, and spend the night on the couch.

Tonight she stood patiently as every other night; chin down, eyes to the ground. Domet was arranging his pillows to his satisfaction. Nazira had learned to remain quiet, and she found her mind drifting. A finger touched her chin, raising her head to see his half smiling face.

"Ah ah," he chided. "Don't wander off, my dear. I might require your services." His eyes were half-closed as the finger on her chin began to wander down her neck. As it passed the neckline of her dress, she shivered. The finger stopped.

"I wonder…" mused Domet, his eyes tracing the path of his finger. "You seem young, nubile…" He grinned. Nazira's eyes widened as she realized what he was thinking. His grin widened as he noticed her reaction. "Untouched, I believe."

His hand brushed across her collarbone. "Beautiful coloring." Leaning in, he pinned her body against the wall. Her body tensed up and her heart began to throb against her ribcage. She didn't dare move, didn't dare resist as he ran his hands slowly up and down her bare arms. But she couldn't help turning her head away from him, unable to look him in the eyes.

"You are not yet willing, I see. No matter, I am patient. However," he said, leaning in to whisper, his breath against her neck. "Eventually I will tire of your refusals. I intend to have you—it is only a matter of time."

Pressing his lips gently against her neck, he withdrew, leaving her cold and trembling with fright.

"You may leave for the night."

Fearful of the morning, Nazira slept more poorly than usual. She heard Domet rise from the bed and he opened the door. Getting up immediately, eyes lowered, she awaited his commands. He was fully dressed and she was afraid he would make some mention of the conversation from the night before, but he said nothing apart from his command that she come with him.

Every morning Domet went to the bridge where he would get reports from his subordinates. Nazira hoped that he would allow her to accompany him, but he was too smart for that and she was left in the ready room. Sometimes Callik would be in there, but he never said a word, merely waiting until Domet would return and relieve him. Domet would peruse reports as he sat at Janeway's desk, sipping some hot liquid from the replicator.

On previous days, Nazira would remain with Domet, sitting silently on the couch, but this morning Domet apparently had some business elsewhere.

"Cellik, take charge of her. I will be busy for several hours. Do not contact me unless it is urgent," Domet said, picking up a pile of pads.

"Of course, my lord," replied Callik. Domet swept past him, ignoring Nazira entirely. Cellik turned to her. "Come with me."

Following him across the bridge, they entered the turbolift. She preferred his company to Domet's—at least Callik wasn't prone to violence. However, Callik was quiet; they hadn't spoken since her initial capture.

"Things are going well, I hope?" he asked suddenly.

She startled. "I, uh, suppose. Could be better."

"Indeed," he replied with a chuckle. "You are alive, which I am glad to see."

"Is it that hard to survive?"

He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. "Certainly you've experienced his temper?"

"Well, yes, but it hasn't been…deadly. Yet."

"Impressive. Has he taken you yet?"

Her cheeks flushed and her jaw twitched. "Not yet, but soon."

Glancing up at him, she saw his eyebrows raise. "Not yet? Huh. Unusual. You say soon?"

Her jaw twitched again, wishing he'd drop the subject. "He's starting to express interest."

He closed his eyes for a moment.

"Callik, what is it?"

Continuing to stare at the turbolift door a slight smile curved on his face. "Domet is a strong-headed leader. He won't listen to his soldiers or me." He paused. "You, however, could slip in suggestions, ideas, concerns."

Nazira sighed. "Why are you telling me this? I still don't understand your motivation. You're Domet's right-hand man!"

The smile saddened. "Yes. As such, I have seen many horrible things. But you," he said, turning to look at her, "you could change that."

Narrowing her eyes, Nazira glared back. Callik turned back to stare at the door and refused to say another word. Escorting her to Domet's quarters, he gave his usual polite nod and left, leaving her to think about what he'd said.

Domet had somehow managed to restrict her ability to use the ship's computer. Had she the skill, she might have tried to hack into it and find a way to communicate with her fellow crewmembers or at least find out where they were. Lacking such skills, she had to content herself with what he had determined she could have access to. During the day when Domet was gone, she'd spend her time reading or listening to music. There was little else for her to do.

Staring at the words on the computer screen, she began to consider Callik's advice. She was in a powerful position—she spent a significant amount of time with Domet. If somehow she could convince him he could trust her, perhaps he'd allow her to accompany him while he worked. Even if she couldn't do anything, maybe just by observing she could gather information. Perhaps eventually pass this information on to the crew. The crew. Nazira would first need to figure out where everyone was being held. There was no one place that could hold everyone; they had to have been split up. The command staff was likely split up as well.

A tall order, for sure, but her heart fell into her stomach as she turned her mind to how she'd have to convince Domet. She didn't know him that well; didn't know what it would take. As she tried to turn her mind back to the book she'd brought up on the monitor, the back of her mind continued to think on the matter. Hopefully she'd come up with something by the time he came back. Something she could live with.

XxX

Meanwhile, B'Elanna had some good news.

"We've found a way out, Captain," she said, absently waving around a piece of a storage container she'd been using as a tool. "We got one of the hatchways open."

"Good work, Lieutenant," said Janeway, jaw tightening with anticipation. "Any sign that the Invaders have taken notice?"

"No, ma'am."

Pushing off the crate she'd been leaning on, Janeway smiled at B'Elanna then walked towards the hatchway. It was barely cracked open; a quick glance wouldn't catch the difference. B'Elanna pulled the cover back, revealing the dimly lit tunnel behind it.

"It should lead to Cargo Bay 2," she said. Janeway looked for Tuvok and waved him over. Connor was with him and followed.

"Tuvok, take someone and get over to Cargo Bay Two. See if you can find a hatch like this and get to Cargo Bay One. Be careful not to make any noise; we don't know how or if they're monitoring."

"Yes, Captain."

"Send someone back through if you run into a problem. Hopefully they won't notice if their prisoners have shuffled around a bit."

With a curt nod, Tuvok ducked and slid into the tube. Connor exchanged a quick smile with Janeway then followed him through. Closing the hatchway as much as she dared without it latching, she and B'Elanna backed away, hoping none of this had been noticed.


	5. Chapter 5

Review, review, review, please please please!

* * *

Nazira was startled when the door to her quarters suddenly burst open to show a relatively panicked Callik.

"Come, there's been a situation. Domet requires your presence."

"A situation? What happened?"

"I'm not sure, but I fear it involves the prisoners."

They met Domet on Deck 8, surrounded by a handful of his large Invaders. He was calm, but Nazira could tell that something was happening. He gave her a quick glance then turned back to what she realized was a cargo bay. She wanted to say something, but bit her tongue. Domet barked an order and one of the Invaders held out some kind of hand-held device. There was a shimmer and it seemed a force-field was lowered. The Invader touched the activation pad on the wall and the cargo bay door slid open. Inside, Nazira could see nearly a third of the crew with widened eyes. The line of Invaders walked in, pushing everyone to the back. There was pushing and some tempers were triggered, but once they were faced by a line of rifles, Domet strolled in behind them, hands clasped behind his back.

He stopped then took a slow glance around the room. Nazira could see why he was the commander. She'd mostly only seen him relaxed and off-duty, but the commanding presence and the keen gaze was significantly intimidating. After a moment, he began to pace the small area cleared for him.

"I had hoped that this could have been avoided, but you seem to want to make things difficult for me." He raised his chin then gave a small smile. "However, you failed to realize that I've have been doing this for a long time. I don't make mistakes; there are no coincidences, accidents, or oversights.

"Now," he continued, continuing to pace. "I want the names of those responsible for this." Silence was the only response. Nazira got the idea that he was speaking to someone specifically, that he knew more than he was letting on.

"Very well." Domet again barked an order and the Invaders began to sift through the crowd. The prisoners chosen were brought forward, each person having a large Invader hand on their shoulder. Her breath caught in her throat; the prisoners were B'Elanna, Tom Paris, Chakotay, and Captain Janeway. Each face was set with grim determination overlaid by a look of surprise.

"Bring them," Domet commanded.

XxX

Janeway was certainly surprised by Domet's uncovering of their escape attempt. Not entirely, though; she'd noted his intelligence and the confident way he'd spoken to her and Chakotay upon taking control of Voyager. Still, she didn't understand.

He was leading them to the brig, she was sure. It was the only logical place. Each time they passed a hallway, Janeway glanced down it. These Invaders were everywhere, spread out evenly. Still, by their distribution, she deduced that they didn't have as many men as she had thought. It also depended on whether or not Domet's warship was following them and how closely.

Upon reaching the turbolift, some of the Invaders remained as the four prisoners, Domet, and one Invader piled into the elevator. Janeway was standing across from Domet. His hands were still clasped behind his back and he seemed to be staring at the ceiling. Not wanting to confront him in such a confined space, she held her tongue as the lift slowed and the doors opened.

The small party picked up another escort of Domet's soldiers which accompanied them all the way to the brig. There, Janeway's eyes widened as she saw Tuvok and Harry Kim already inside. The Invader at the console lowered the forcefield just long enough for the other Invaders to usher in Janeway and the rest of her command staff. She turned around to face Domet as he entered the brig. Her jaw tightened when she saw Thalyn behind him, still in her black nightdress and looking very miserable.

"My dear Captain," sighed Domet. "I told you to accept your loss. Now look where it's gotten you."

"You can't blame me for trying."

"Of course not. But I imagine you are curious as to how I knew what you were up to," Domet baited her, smiling.

"It had crossed my mind, yes," she replied. Domet held up something in his hand. It was small and metallic, round with lights around it. It was not lit, but as he pressed his thumb on the top, it came to life, emitting green and blue lights very faintly.

"A listening device. I've placed them all over the ship. Good luck finding them all, my men can get quite creative." His eyes were half-closed and he was still smiling faintly. _He's enjoying this_, thought Janeway.

"What it uncovered, however, was not pleasing." Lowering the device, he placed it on the console and held his wrists behind his back. "I'll have to do something with you; you are setting a rather bad example for the crew."

"Excuse me," said a quiet voice behind him. Domet leaned down to allow Thalyn to whisper something in his ear. Throwing a glance at Janeway to remind her that their conversation was not yet over, he and Thalyn left the brig.

XxX

"What is so important?" hissed Domet.

"You plan to execute them?" Thalyn asked pointedly.

"I was considering it, yes."

"I think that would be a bad idea."

"Any particular reason?"

"You are very capable of finding your way around any ship."

"True."

"However, this ship is unlike anything you've ever encountered. If your government or whoever ends up with this ship can't fix it…you've got a problem."

His eyebrows lowered and he frowned. "Continue."

"You're going to need the crew at some point, even if it is just for maintenance. To have the crew, you need them." Thalyn pointed at the brig door.

"Loyalty."

"Yes."

The muscles in his jaw twitched. "I don't fully agree with your argument, but I do see your point." Turning around, he re-entered the brig, Thalyn following close behind.

XxX

"It appears I underestimated your value," Domet said. "I will keep you here until we reach our destination. However," he held up one finger, "if you cause any more trouble, I will have no qualms about eliminating anyone."

Throwing Janeway a poisonous glare, the commander swept out of the room, taking all the Invaders with him. Thalyn was the last to leave, giving Janeway a weary smile. Janeway smiled back, feeling sorry for the young woman; unable to imagine what she was being forced to do.

"Captain, can you tell if the device on the console is still activated?" asked Tuvok.

She stood on her toes, balancing with her hand on the door rim. "Assuming lights on means it's activated, then no. It's off. What happened exactly?"

"Commander Domet must have overheard us planning the rebellion."

A thought struck her and she took a quick glance around the small prison. "Where's Lieutenant Connor?"

"He is safe, for the moment I believe. Upon leaving Cargo Bay Three we communicated in whispers, assuming Domet would have some sort of surveillance. Apparently we were correct. In that case, Domet may not know of Connor's involvement."

Janeway grimaced. "Any idea what he's up to?"

"If Domet remains ignorant and hasn't executed him, Connor is likely continuing with the plan. However, that is unlikely."

Turning back to the force-field, Janeway ground her teeth. "We've been able to pull victories out of 'unlikelies' before." She stared at the device, wondering what else Domet had hidden around her ship.

"Whatever Connor is or isn't up to, we need to get out of here," spoke up Kim. "What about Thalyn? Can we get to her?"

"She's not brainwashed from what I can tell," said Janeway.

"I agree with that assessment."

"Did you notice anything else, Tuvok?"

"Nothing definite. Thalyn would be a useful agent, but you might have noticed how Domet kept her close by. Even should she wish to help, she may not have the opportunity."

"Perhaps she will make an opportunity," Chakotay added.

"She seems a strong individual. She may be our last hope." Janeway finally sat down on the small bench and put her face in her hands. Things were rapidly deteriorating and there was no way to tell how much longer their journey would take. They were running out of time.

XxX

That night as Domet prepared for bed, Nazira realized her hands were shaking as she unfolded her blanket. Grasping them tightly to her stomach, she held back a sob. It scared her to see her Captain behind a force-field. With the crew split up like that, Nazira knew that she was the only one with any ability to walk around the ship. If only she could get Domet to let her be on her own more often.

"I have something for you, my dear," came his voice from the bedroom. Nazira tossed the half-folded blanket onto her couch and followed the voice, taking her usual place by the door.

Domet glanced at her then turned back to the small table. A moment later he spun around with a mild expression on his face. He beckoned her over with one finger.

"You proved today that while you still don't see things my way, you are at least willing to try." He held up his other hand. In between two fingers was a small silver button, a smaller version of the listening device he'd shown Janeway. Putting his arms around her neck, she startled as one hand gathered and lifted her hair. "I've rarely used this device; I don't trust anyone. It allows a measure of control on my part so I can allow you more freedom."

Fear settled in her stomach as he attached the cold button to the base of her skull, hidden by her hair. He pushed it and she gave a yell as the device shot an extension into her skin, probably deeper.

"I'm sorry for the pain." Domet pressed his forehead against hers. "It will be worth it—as long as you continue to please me."

XxX

Deep in the bowels of the ship—at least it seemed that way—Connor decided it was time to move again. He'd barely avoided detection by the Invaders, having ducked into Jeffries Tubes he'd never known existed. His luck was holding and the Invaders apparently had no way to detect lifesigns this far down.

Putting a hand on the rim of the hatch, Connor lifted himself into another tube. This one would lead him back to the junction he'd used to move between the different cargo bays.

It had all turned out so wonderfully, he had a difficult time suppressing a laugh. From his position, as long as he remained undetected, the rebellion would continue. Tuvok had first suggested it, of course—choosing Connor to be the leader rather than one of the command staff who would be immediately suspected. It was a thrill, to be sure; one that Connor was enjoying even with his stomach tying itself into knots. One wrong move and it was all over.

Reaching the junction, Connor turned to go to Cargo Bay One. Kes was in there; he knew she'd be able to rally the other crewmembers. Neelix had been placed in Cargo Bay Two, another leader. Connor hoped to lead Cargo Bay Three, but first, he had to find a way to open all three rooms. To do that, he had to take down several large Invaders and steal their hand-held controls.

It was going to be a long day.


	6. Chapter 6

Apologies for any delays; things have been busy.

Special thanks to quantumsilver for some excellent advice.

Review and you might get more of the story...

* * *

The next morning, Nazira woke up as Domet moved around the small apartment. Throwing off her blanket, she stood and walked over to where he stood.

"Your orders?"

Turning to glance at her, he gave a not unpleasant smile. "Nothing at the moment. However, now that you have the implant," Nazira's hand went immediately to the cold metal button, "I think I'll allow you to accompany me today. Better than remaining here or in the office, I imagine."

"Quite," she answered, forcing herself to give him a small smile of gratitude.

"Hmm. Make me a cup of that…coffee again. I'm really starting to like it," he said. "I'll have to find a substitute when I leave."

"You're not staying on Voyager?" Nazira asked, handing him the steaming mug.

"No. Once ownership has been taken care of, I'll be sent out on my warship to find other technology." Hissing at a burned tongue, he continued sipping his coffee.

"Is that what you do? Procure technology?"

"For the most part. Our society is falling apart, we don't have the materials to rebuild it. So we must go elsewhere." Domet glanced up. "Tell me about your society. It must be far away, I've not seen this sort of technology before."

"Extremely far away. We're lost—some sort of phenomenon brought us to this part of the galaxy. We'll likely not get home in my lifetime."

Glancing at the floor, Domet grunted. "That is unfortunate. But we should be going; I must begin my rounds in a few minutes." Draining the last of the still steaming liquid, he placed the mug on the table, grabbed her wrist, and pulled her out the door.

On the bridge, Nazira was allowed to observe as Domet spoke to each of his subordinates. Trying to look around without appearing too conscious about it, she counted the Invaders on the bridge. Seven; not including his two bodyguards. However, it didn't appear that they had more than basic control of the ship. Perhaps it was a language barrier, perhaps there were enough Starfleet security measures to keep them out of the important systems. Domet had asked about her "society" which he could have read from the computer. Perhaps that could be used to her advantage.

As she was peering over an Invaders arm at the console, she saw Domet out of the corner of her eye. He was across the room talking to Callik. Staring at her intensely with his familiar smile, he wagged a finger at her, then pointed to a small remote on his belt. Not quite understanding, he pointed to the back of his neck where the device was on her. Suddenly growing cold, she immediately stepped away from the tactical console, her cheeks flushing. Domet gave a nod and turned back to Callik.

After Domet was satisfied with conditions on the bridge, they moved on to Engineering. There were a few Invaders stationed around, but none seemed to be doing much. Nazira figured that they didn't know enough about Federation technology to be able to do anything with the ship except fly it in one direction. A small feat in itself. Domet, however, seemed to have a better grasp than his subordinates and spent over an hour checking all the consoles.

"Thalyn," he called and she joined him in front of the warp core. He was staring up at the giant glowing blue cylinder, a look of wonder on his face. "Absolutely fascinating."

"Your warship must have warp capabilities," commented Nazira.

"It does, but it is crude compared to this." The blue glow reflected off his face and as he looked at her, his eyes were blue-green. "Is it intended to be so beautiful?"

"Not that I know of," she said with a shrug. "I'm not an engineer, but our culture has evolved to the point where function and beauty can be one and the same."

Turning back to the warp core, Domet sighed. "Our society lost all sense of art many generations ago. Now, survival is our only thought; metal our only need. I hope someday my people are able to again find the beauty in function."

"It will come in time," Nazira said softly. "Once you end your acts of tyranny and control."

A breath of laughter. "Sometimes it is a necessity; a means towards an end. I can live with the means if the end is worth it."

There was a tangible sadness about him. Nazira realized that while he was a ruthless commander, possibly that was his nature, but something drove him; something other than just the acquisition of another prize. She considered the possibility that he was playing her; taking advantage of her sympathetic tendencies. It was entirely possible, she'd learned not to underestimate his abilities. Still, she couldn't help but be moved, even a little bit. Her hand on the railing slid over and she lay her fingers on his; almost an unconscious move. Domet didn't initially respond, but after a moment his fingers curled around hers.

XxX

Connor waved his arms, trying to get Neelix to quiet down. He was sure that the Invaders had some sort of method for knowing what went on behind the cargo bay doors. Remaining quiet and passing on information in whispers had kept Connor from being rounded up with the Captain and he intended to keep it that way.

"Sorry," rasped Neelix, his voice not used to being kept so quiet. "Tell me again what the plan is."

Trying not to roll his eyes, Connor laid out his idea again. "Just be ready when I open the door. You need to keep everyone quiet. Give everyone you can a phaser and make your way to Engineering. Keep quiet; that's the most important thing. The longer you can keep our break-out secret from the guys in charge, the greater the chances of our success."

"Right," agreed the Talaxian. "We'll need more phasers, though; you've only brought enough for half of us."

With a sigh, Connor rocked back on his heels. He'd been taking advantage of his mobility by sneaking into all the armories and taking a few phasers at a time and distributing them between the three groups of people. Neelix was right; more phasers were needed, but each time Connor ventured out he risked detection.

"I'll see if I can get more, but you might have to go to the armories yourself after I get you out. I don't want to tip them off to my presence until the last possible moment."

Neelix nodded and gave a large smile. "We'll manage. They won't know what hit them!"

"Shhhh!"

XxX

The brig remained, despite Janeway's wishes, impenetrable and inescapable. Tuvok was unable to use his vulcan strength to budge anything and couldn't think of any way out. _They're always fine until you're imprisoned in them_, thought Janeway. At least there wasn't an Invader keeping an eye on them, which was strange. Had it been the other way around, Janeway would have kept at least two of her people in the room as well as kept that listening device on. Assuming the one on the console was the only one. Domet was devious and smart enough that he could have put one somewhere else in the room. That seemed unlikely or Connor would have been caught or executed; she'd received word of neither.

By now, the rest of her fellow prisoners were equally disheartened. B'Elanna was asleep on the bench, as was Chakotay, with Kim likewise spread out on the floor below. Tom sat on the floor by the wall staring at the carpeting while Tuvok sat at the far end of the bench, index fingers touching his mouth as he meditated. Janeway was a pacer—even in perfectly normal situations she paced—and while her ship was in the hands of a stranger and until she got a large mug of coffee, she would continue to pace. It helped her thinking, for the most part. Except that she was running out of options. Fast.

Suddenly there was a voice outside the door. It was faint, somewhat high pitched. There was a buzz then the brig door opened.

"Thalyn?"

"Yes, Captain," said Ensign Thalyn as the door closed behind her. She looked tired, but gave Janeway an intense glance. "I have to turn on his surveillance device. I only have a moment before he grows suspicious. I want you to know that I'm trying to find a way to get you out of here. Domet's warship is nearby but not close. Once we get to his homeworld, he will leave and others will come to catalogue the ship and the crew. I intend to take care of him before then. I don't know if it will work, but be ready."

Opening her mouth to say something, Janeway was stopped when Thalyn held up a hand then reached over to Domet's device on the console.

"You will be monitored from now on, so be careful." Pressing her finger to the top, the blue and green lights appeared. Thalyn stared at Janeway again, who nodded. Nodding back, Thalyn turned and left the brig.

Turning back to face Tuvok and Paris, she saw them nod. They'd understood. Janeway was pleased, as her commanding officer, that Thalyn was taking an active role in taking advantage of whatever position Domet had given her. _She must be close to him_, thought Janeway. Smart girl…bring him close then _aim for the throat_!

XxX

That night Nazira had seen to all of Domet's needs and was eager to rest. So far, her quick word with Janeway had gone unnoticed. She'd wanted to say more, but she knew the longer she spent with the Captain gave Domet the chance to uncover her subterfuge. Standing in the corner of his bedroom, Nazira didn't allow her face to reveal anything.

Domet had stripped off his shirt and her duty was complete. "Computer, lights off," she said and turned to leave but found an arm blocking her way.

"Computer, lights at fifteen percent."

In the dim light, Nazira's eyes followed the arm up the shoulder that leaned towards her, to the scarred face and then the half-closed emerald eyes.

She knew that look.

Domet reached out with his other hand, tracing her jaw. She couldn't move; displeasing Domet when he was in this mood could kill her. But she wanted him to trust her and this was the only way. Fear kept her immobilized, duty kept her from flinching. So she let him touch her.

"Has anyone told you how absolutely fascinating and beautiful you are?" he asked, eyes studying her.

Someone had; a long time ago when she was young, naïve, and believed such things. "Not recently."

"Pity." His hand reached up to touch her antennae. Nazira gasped—her antennae were sensitive and unused to being touched. He ran a finger up and down the ridged stalk ever so gently. It felt…good. Domet smiled, missing none of her reaction. Her eyes closed involuntarily. Suddenly it stopped; his fingers were gone.

Opening her eyes she saw Domet grinning. "Did you like that?" She didn't have to answer—he already knew.

One hand grasped a small chunk of her hair; she felt him running it through his fingers. Then they were running through her hair and across her scalp. Domet leaned into her as he used his grip on her hair to pull her head back.

Her eyes as half-closed as his, she felt his body against hers. She felt his lips brush hers, tantalizingly close. Eyes snapping open, Nazira felt her breath quicken. She was actually enjoying this. This man who'd threatened to kill the only family she'd had for the past three years and who had taken her as a personal slave…for this!

Domet felt her tense up for he smiled and intensified his teasing. His hands now ran down her back as his lips started to wander across her jaw to her neck. Now his hands were on her waist, rubbing the fabric of her dress against her skin. Almost of their own bidding her own arms reached up, wrapping around him. Pulling him closer.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: I'm back! Miss me? I hope so. I didn't mean to go so long without posting but here is the next part. Happy New Year!

Please keep the reviews coming. Reviews are always a good incentive to get more of a story.

* * *

Connor dropped the last of the phasers into Kes's hands. He'd already divvied the rest of the phasers between the other cargo bays and dared not venture out for more.

"This should be enough," Kes said in a husky whisper. "How's everyone holding up?"

"Now that there's at least something resembling a plan, everyone seems focused," replied Connor. "To be honest, I wasn't sure this was going to work; I'm not much of a leader."

"I disagree." The elfin Ocampan smiled. "One of the things I've learned from my time on Voyager is that everyone has the potential to be a leader. Even the ones who least expect it."

Connor gave her a crooked smile. "Well, let's see if I can pull this off, first. I still have to get past the guards."

"You'll think of something. You managed to elude capture so far; they'll not be expecting an attack."

"True." He sighed. "I would love to have a Klingon or a Nausican right about now. Anyways, everyone is clear on where to go once I bravely defeat the evil Invaders?"

"The Bridge, with a stop by the brig."

"Excellent. This might work out after all."

XxX

A nightmare woke Nazira. As her breath slowed and her heartbeat returned to normal she stared up at the ceiling, hands gripping the ratty blanket against her naked body.

Dirty. She felt dirty. Used. Exploited.

Ashamed.

She could have stopped it, could have refused. It could have cost her life, but she wasn't entirely sure this was any better.

Domet had been right. She'd never been with a man before. He knew it, knew he had been the first. He'd done it with his eyes half-closed in desire and a smile on his face.

Bastard.

She hated him. Hated him for twisting her mind. She hadn't intended to allow it to go this far, but he had somehow gotten her to ask for it. He'd manipulated her into wanting it, wanting him. Now he was asleep, one arm slung across her belly as if he owned her.

Angry. Boiling with rage. She had to make a conscious effort not to fling the offending appendage off her. He'd touched her enough already. He'd already taken her body. But her mind and her life were still hers. For the moment. Both were at risk and she knew if she remained under his influence she would give him both.

She had to find a way to stop him. Preferably kill him. She wasn't the first; he'd been unable to hide that from her. Even with all the sentimental stories about his home planet, she knew that this was just another stop on the way to riches. He was going to hand Voyager over to his government, that she did believe. But the story about rebuilding his beloved society? Tugged just a little too much on the heart strings.

Glancing over at him, she saw his face was turned away from her. He was breathing deeply. He would wake soon. Put on his filthy torn clothes, put his arm around her, and parade around Voyager, enjoying his two prizes.

It would end soon.

XxX

That morning, Janeway and what command staff members she had with her were tired and antsy. Starfleet officers didn't particularly enjoy imprisonment and it was made worse by Domet's listening device. Only being able to communicate in whispers made planning escape difficult.

Having determined that the brig was in perfect working order, Janeway had admitted defeat. Their only option at this point was to hope that the rest of the crew was planning something. That was one thing that never ceased to incur pride in Janeway—her crew had been through so many desperate and difficult situations, and yet each time managed to come out alive and intact. It had been a concern when Voyager had first been commissioned. Janeway had only picked a few people to accompany her, allowing the rest to be assigned to her. The camaraderie that had united the crew—and the Maquis; what luck that they'd managed to merge at all—astounded Janeway on a daily basis.

After three years with such a strong and solid crew, Janeway knew that they would see this through—together.

XxX

Connor stared through the grating overlooking the hallway outside the cargo bay. Beside him was a pile of four phasers. Below him were three huge Invaders.

The plan was simple, really. However, it required timing and rather depended on the Invaders succumbing to certain conditions that Connor intended to inflict upon them. It also required Connor's hands to stop shaking and his breathing to slow down. One little noise could prematurely alert the Invaders to his position and everything would be lost.

He took a deep breath, slowly and silently. His hands steadied. Waiting for the Invader directly below him to patrol farther down the hall, he slowly lifted the grating and slid it several centimeters to the side. He'd done the same with two other grates along the hallway; this was the last one. As the Invader turned and started walking back towards him, Connor delicately picked up a phaser.

It was time.

XxX

Nazira accompanied Domet onto the bridge. The night before had apparently created a bond between them for Domet never allowed her to stray far from his side. It suited her for the moment. She'd learned all she could about the placement of his soldiers. Now all she required was an opportunity.

XxX

Inside the cargo bays, each group of people heard a rather large explosion. There was the sound of phaser fire followed by another explosion. More phaser fire and two loud thuds. Every person stood absolutely still, waiting. After a minute the crewmembers nearest the doors heard the distinct buzz of a deactivating forcefield. The doors were opened and people filed silently into the halls, phasers clasped tightly in hand. In the hallway were two smoldering Invader corpses next to two with fewer burns and less smoke. None of them were moving.

Neelix looked around, trying to see over heads, but caught no sign of Connor. Finally, he huffed and went to gather the people from Cargo Bay 2.

"This way, everyone," he rasped, whispering as loud as he dared. "We're heading to Engineering. Remember, there will be plenty of these Invaders on the way, so keep your eyes open and try to, ah, take them out quietly."

His words were met with silent nods and determined looks. He smiled.

"Let's head out."

XxX

One of the soldiers growled something.

"What is it?" asked Domet, lazily turning his attention to the Invader at the security station. He growled again and Domet frowned. "Sent five soldiers to investigate."

"Something wrong?" asked Nazira as the soldier growled into his communicator.

"Possibly. Some of my soldiers didn't check in."

"Where were they stationed?"

"Outside the cargo bays."

Her stomach flipped. "You don't think…"

"I prefer to investigate before jumping to conclusions, but yes, I do believe your former crewmembers are escaping."


	8. Chapter 8

Review please! I hope I still have some readers out there. I put out this chapter in hopes that someone will review.

The crew is taking control of their ship...review and you get to find out what happens!

* * *

By the time Domet's soldiers arrived at the cargo bays, they had been empty for some time. One unusually intelligent soldier decided to check the armory. Even his biologically inferior brain could see that the prisoners had not only escaped but had taken every last weapon. Even the corpses of his brethren had been deprived of their rifles. He signaled his commander, requesting further instructions.

XxX

Domet's hand lowered as he heard the metallic growls coming from his communicator die off. He stared into space and his face hardened.

"Callik."

"Yes, my lord?"

"Take as many soldiers as you can. Keep them out of essential systems and make sure they don't make it this far."

"Yes, my lord," replied Callik with a quick bow. He signaled and six Invaders fell in behind as he walked to the turbolift.

"Do not let them retake this ship," said Domet, his voice low and dangerous. Callik paled noticeably and nodded silently. The door slid shut.

Domet ran a hand over his face. "What can you tell me about your crew that would help?"

"Not a lot, I'm afraid," replied Nazira carefully. "I'm only a scientist; I rarely get caught up in the military aspects. However, Engineering is going to be their prime target, I would imagine. That controls propulsion and every major system can be controlled from there."

"How are you with weapons?"

"Weapons?"

"Can you shoot?"

She blinked. "I've had some basic lessons, so I know my way around our weapons."

Domet circled around the bridge, walking slowly, then sitting down slowly in the Captain's chair. He sat still for a moment, considering her answer with a finger to his lip. Nazira walked down to stand next to him. He stood up, looking down at her with a strange look on his face. Putting his hands on her shoulders his eyes bored into her.

"Nazira, you know you are my servant, but I hope that you realize you mean more to that."

She nodded.

His grip on her shoulders tightened.

"Would you die for me?"

She paused.

He waited.

"Yes."

"Soldier, give her a weapon."

XxX

Most of the soldiers had been sent to defend Engineering, but the battle was more intense than they had been expecting.

The Cargo Bay 2 team was the largest group of Voyager crewmembers. Each had at least one phaser, having cleared out every armory between the cargo bays and Engineering. Combining the desperation and fighting spirit characteristic of Starfleet, the Invaders were initially drive back. However, the more experienced aliens had been bred for just this purpose and they fought back with equal intensity.

Having managed to keep the Invaders from key controls, a few engineers were able to erect a forcefield around most of the room. The Invaders continued to pummel the field with their high-energy weapons. It proved ineffective, but while most of the room was protected, not all systems were in Starfleet hands. A few lay in the control of the Invaders; however, since they knew little of starship operations, the controls remained undamaged and untouched. Worry began to filter throughout the small band; if anyone with any brains took a look at the panels, the fight would be over.

XxX

Meanwhile, Kes led Cargo Bay 1 to the Brig. By sheer numbers, her smaller group was able to take down the two Invaders stationed outside the small room. Fishing through their clothing, the control for the forcefield was found and subsequently deactivated. Kes entered the brig, phaser up.

"Captain?" she called, but Janeway held a hand up to her lips. Eyebrows furrowed in confusion, she watched as Janeway pointed at the security console. Kes then noticed the small handheld device glowing blue and green. Janeway drew a finger across her throat. Kes nodded and shot the device with her phaser. It exploded in a surprisingly expansive array of sparks.

"Kes," breathed Janeway, sounding relieved. "Status."

"The entire crew has been released, we're taking back the ship," answered Kes as one of her companions keyed in the release for the forcefield.

"We must get to the bridge," said Tuvok, accepting a phaser from an ensign.

"That's where we were headed next. Those imprisoned in Cargo Bay 2 are trying to retake Engineering."

Passing by the bodies outside the brig, Janeway picked up the two rifles and handed one to B'Elanna. "Domet's probably sending most of his force to defend Engineering—"

"—which leaves fewer in the hallways," finished Paris. "We can go anywhere we need to go with minimal resistance, but it's going to be one hell of a fight once we get there."

"I need to get to Engineering," said B'Elanna. "I don't want those bastards messing up anything."

"All right. Take Tom and Harry, try to help those in Engineering. Kes, take half of your people and follow them," ordered Janeway. "Be careful, everyone. These Invaders are nasty fighters and I don't want any casualties."

"Yes, Captain," responded the three before moving down the hall. Once they were out of sight, Janeway turned back to the eighteen or so people left.

"The rest of you, you're with me. We're taking the bridge." She hiked the rifle up and led the way to the turbolift.

XxX

The bridge was eerily quiet. The computer quietly hummed in the background and lights flickered; the ship virtually unaware of the tremendous battle for its possession that was still going on.

Nazira stood with her hands on the railing overlooking Domet as he sat thinking in Janeway's chair. He had his communicator in his hand, constantly being appraised of the situation on the rest of the ship. Glancing around, she saw that of the remaining Invaders, one was at Kim's station and two were guarding the turbolift door. Balancing on the railing in front of her was one of their large rifles, the end of which was facing towards her right; towards the turbolift.

Suddenly a green flash emitted from the black monstrosity, catching one of the Invaders square in the chest. Before he'd hit the floor, Nazira had rotated it to face his companion. He had been in the process of raising his rifle, but was too late. As his body likewise fell, Nazira had ducked, dragging the weapon with her as a green bolt from the third Invader zipped through the air where her head had just been. Firing the rifle again, Nazira's aim caught him in the face.

Dropping the rifle she leapt to Tuvok's station and rapidly set up a forcefield. Peering over the console and the railing, she saw Domet staring at her. Reaching out with a finger, he touched the forcefield, setting off a visual sparking. He flinched, but with an increasingly dangerous look began touching the air around him. Quickly, too quickly for Nazira's comfort, he realized that she'd set up a circular forcefield.

He clicked his tongue in disapproval. "Bad move, my dear."

Nazira rapidly tried to reactivate the internal communication system. Despite her minimal computer skills, she managed to figure it out.

Below, she heard the scuff of his boots on the carpet as he slowly paced the confines of his small prison. "You are a terribly feisty people. In other circumstances, I might simply imprison you again and execute the leaders." He cocked his head, continuing his one-sided conversation. "I realize that could inflate the determination to rebel among your crew, but I assure you, every one of you will regret your decision."

Trying desperately to shut out his voice, she muttered to herself as she pulled up the specs on the nearby warship. It was close, but Domet hadn't called for backup and so it remained unaware. Uncertain as to whether or not Domet had indeed informed the warship of the situation onboard Voyager, she immediately cut off all communications from outside the ship.

"You said you would die for me. A lie?"

"Not entirely," she responded as she continued checking Voyager's systems. "An interpretation." Looking up she met his gaze with a steely one of her own.

"I would give my life to stop you."

XxX

Rather than immediately take the bridge, Janeway had decided with Tuvok and Chakotay to take out as many Invaders along the way as possible. Each floor the turbolift stopped at, they would conduct a quick sweep of the area. She'd leave a few men to hold the deck and then continue on. Each Invader that crossed Janeway's path was attacked by a dozen phasers at once.

They never had a chance.

XxX

B'Elanna, Tom, Harry, and Kes along with the prisoners from Cargo Bay 1 attacked the main Invader force from behind. The Invaders had anticipated the move, but were rapidly outnumbered. As the rear Invaders began to fall, the engineers lowered the forcefield and the large force began to lay waste to the front.

"Kes!" called a voice through the mayhem.

"Neelix?!" yelled Kes as she picked off an Invader with several well-aimed shots.

The Talaxian was at her side. "Kes! Oh, I'm so glad I found you. All you all right?"

"I'm fine, Neelix, now isn't the time!"

Grabbing her arm, Neelix began dragging her back through the wall of Starfleet officers. "What are you doing?!"

"I'm getting you out of danger," he replied. Kes began to struggle.

"I don't want to be out of danger, I want to fight!"

"But, Kes, I don't want you hurt!"

"Neelix," she said, fixing her eyes on his. "Everyone needs to fight. If we don't resist these Invaders, our fate could be worse than just imprisonment."

"But…"

Grabbing his ears she glared at him with the fiercest look he'd ever seen. "They're willing to die for this ship. We can't expect them to shed their blood for our freedom."

The two of them stood still for a moment until Neelix's face hardened. Kes release her hold on his ears and he turned around, lifting his phaser.

"FOR VOYAGER!!!"

"FOR VOYAGER!!!" came the enormous echo, booming throughout Engineering. Neelix tried to run towards the nearest Invader, but his call had become a battle cry, giving the Voyager crew an extra boost. He never reached the Invader for the crew had swallowed up all the soldiers within sight.


	9. Chapter 9

Review!!

* * *

Nazira tapped away furiously on the computer console, but was reaching the limit of her ability and her imagination. Having done everything she could, she turned her mind towards her next task.

Destroying Domet.

Something rushed her, something she couldn't quite put a finger on. Breathing heavily, she rushed over to environmental control, between Tuvok and Kim's stations.

"You said you would die for me," said Domet. "A lie?"

"Not entirely," she responded as began checking various systems. "An interpretation." Looking up she met his gaze with a steely one of her own.

"I would give my life to stop you."

"Well, now that you've had your fun, it's time for mine."

Nazira paused at Domet's words, her blood running cold and her resolve cracking. He was smiling. Then he held up something; a small remote. Making sure she was watching, he pressed a button.

A stab of pain erupted at the back of her neck, causing her to gasp and fall to the floor. After a moment, the pain subsided but the memory was still fresh.

"I considered testing it on you, so you'd know what sort of power I had over you. But, then, I decided that it would be much more fun if I waited until you crossed me. I don't like my servants to be used to pain—it makes the final punishment all that much more severe."

She watched him intently. His hand hadn't moved from the remote; it would take only the slightest of movement on her part and he could activate it again. He saw the look in her eyes and his smile grew.

"Now. You're an intelligent and compassionate girl. You don't want to hurt your crew and I don't want to either. However, you're going to have to step away from that console."

Seeing she wasn't moving, Domet cocked his head. "You did almost have me fooled. Just for a moment—last night. But that's to be expected; you weren't exactly thinking, were you?" Seeing her look he laughed; harsh and triumphant. "So innocent, but no longer. I've taken what I need from you. Lower this forcefield and I'll let you live. You can even go with your crewmates, if you wish. I don't care."

Nazira was caught. She needed to get to Domet, but he had that damned remote—he could occupy her long enough until even one of his lackeys arrived to take care of her and free him. She couldn't let that happen, not after all he'd done; all he was going to do.

She'd never been a particularly confrontational or confident person; arriving at Starfleet Academy young, hurt, and alone. Some had taken it upon themselves to take care of her, but even with her kind accepting nature she had to realize that there was a fine line between taking care of someone and using them. She'd been used; used and smashed into the ground for someone else to pick up. Loneliness had been a constant companion; so constant she was unsure of herself in company with a real person. Her first several months on Voyager had been difficult, learning to deal with the closeness of her comrades and the insufferable loneliness. But the Voyager crew had reached out with a plain honest hand to pull her out of her misery. Those people were battling for their lives and their freedom. One man stood in their way.

Domet's eyes narrowed in confusing as she set her jaw and stood up to type furiously at the console. He activated the remote again, but rather than bringing her to her knees, she merely buckled but continued to stand, grunting through the pain and still typing.

Adjusting the power levels on the remote, he activated it again, eliciting a bit-off scream from his servant, but still failing to stop her. His breath quickened as his military mind began to consider the possibility that he might have trouble bringing this particular crew in line. That was absurd. He was Domet, commander of the greatest warship his people had ever seen. He did not fail.

Then, why was he breathing hard? It couldn't be…fear? His green eyes slowly rested on Thalyn's back. What was she doing?

Suddenly, he knew. He could feel the thinning air, the tremendous effort it took to take in each breath.

She was cutting the air circulation.

Stupid girl. It was her fault. Everything had gone wrong because of her. Damn her, couldn't she just have accepted things as they were? He could have offered her a life, a home. She was the most unique specimen he'd ever seen; he hadn't meant what he said to her earlier. He did care, more than he'd wanted to admit even to himself.

And now she had betrayed him.

With her back to him, she couldn't see the dangerous look in his eyes, the muscles twitching in his jaw as he set the remote to maximum, activated it, and held down the button.

Her last thought, mingled with the most intense pain, would be regret.

The pain intensified beyond her imagination; strange colored dots were forming on the edge of her vision. But still she wasn't finished with the program. She had to concentrate, shut out the pain—just long enough to complete her mission. It wasn't working; her control was slipping. The pain pulsated through her spine and her head. So close!

Her mind began flipping through its memories. Andoria, her parents, the day of the crash. Her father yelling at her. Starfleet Academy and the great things she learned there. Starfleet Academy and the pain she suffered there. Voyager.

One image stuck. It gave her focus; the pain disappeared into the background. Allowing room for only this image and her mission, she finished the program.

Domet, however, had no intention of making it that easy. The pain from the implant had continued to escalate until her body simply couldn't take it anymore. As the blackness crept into her vision and she slipped to the floor, she reached up to the console and entered one last command before falling to the floor unconscious.

EXECUTE.


	10. Chapter 10

My attempt at being evil. I had to break it up, it was just too easy to thicken the tension.

Please continue the reviews, especially the good ones.

* * *

The bridge was silent.

For several minutes there were no organic noises; there was only the quiet beeping of the computer as the program it had been told to perform reached its end. At the precise time, the air circulation system reversed and restored environmental conditions back to their normal setting. Silence was replaced by the soft hissing of atmosphere.

While air was pumped back into the room, the computer noted that there was a faint lifesign. However, there was no protocol for such an instance, so nothing was done.

It was filed away should that piece of data be required later.

The computer continued with normal operating procedures, waiting until it was told to do otherwise.

Meanwhile, the lifesign grew stronger.


	11. Chapter 11

Hello again! Thousand apologies for not posting the ending sooner. I'm not one to work on one thing, finish, and move on. I apparently moved on without finishing.

Sooo here's the conclusion. Please send reviews on this, I'm not 100% happy with it and could use some outside opinions.

I'm also working on another Voyager story with the same character (sorry; it's how my mind works) so check that out if you liked this one.

Thanks for reading!

* * *

With a start, Nazira woke up, her eyes flinging open. Something was different; she remembered something horrible. She remembered being on the bridge, someone was trying to kill her—

Finally her mind caught up and she realized she was staring up at a dark grey bulkhead that was definitely not from the bridge.

"Ensign Thalyn?" said a vaguely familiar voice. With more effort than seemed normal, Nazira turned her head and saw the Doctor smiling at her as he folded up his tricorder. "How are you feeling?"

"Alive," she replied, her voice scratchy. She cleared her throat. "What's the status of the ship?"

"Completely under our control," said another voice, a woman, out of Nazira's sight. A figure stepped into view; it was Janeway. Coming up to stand by the Doctor, she gently lay a bandaged hand on Nazira's shoulder. "Domet is dead. We weren't sure you were going to make it; you were barely alive when we found you."

Barely alive. The dim memory of intense pain returned, and her hand flew to the back of her head.

"Don't worry, I removed the implant," said the Doctor. "Although it didn't come willingly, there should be no permanent damage."

Not from the device itself, thought Thalyn.

"Once you're up and about, I'd like to give me a report on everything you remember. I'm still trying to gather all the pieces," said Janeway. "But please, get some rest." She smiled. "You've certainly earned it."

"Yes, Captain," replied Nazira, trying to return the smile. Janeway crossed to the doorway and disappeared into the hallway. Nazira sighed.

"I'm relieving you of duty for a few days while you recover," said the Doctor. "Sleep is the best treatment for the moment, so when you're up to it, you can return to your quarters."

Even lying down, her legs felt like lead. "I'll be sticking around for a bit longer, I think. I'm not sure I'm up to that yet."

"Of course," he replied, smiling. "If you need me, I'll be nearby."

Nodding her thanks, she watched as the Doctor walked towards his office. She sighed and leaned back, her hands folded over her stomach.

It was over. All that she'd been through over the past several days; she'd never have to go through it again. Even her clothes were different; her shabby nightdress was replaced, at least temporarily, by a modest hospital shirt and pants. Surrounded by the rightful Voyager crew, she began to relax and dozed off.

A man's voice woke her up and she sat up. Her breath had quickened and her heart was pounding in her chest. It was only the Doctor in his office.

"Ensign?" asked Kes, coming up to stand next to Nazira's bed with a concerned look on her face. "Is something wrong?"

"I, uh—no," Nazira decided. "I just forgot where I was."

A touch on her arm brought her out of her reverie. "Are you sure you're all right? Would you like something; tea, perhaps?

Nazira nodded and smiled at Kes. "It'll be a while. But tea does sound good."

As Kes vanished around the corner, Nazira sighed and glanced around. Her eye caught the sight of a form on one of the other biobeds. Momentarily distracted by Kes pressing a hot mug into her hand, the Ocampan followed her gaze.

"Lieutenant Connor," she said. "He was injured during our retake of the ship."

Placing the mug on the bed, Nazira slid off and slowly walked over. Any wounds he must have suffered were superficially healed. He seemed merely to be asleep; his eyes were closed and his breathing was deep and steady.

"How's he doing?"

"He'll be fine. When he lost his phaser, he apparently attacked one of the Invaders with his bare hands." Kes smiled. "He nearly had him, too, but another Invader shot him."

"I didn't realize anyone could be that reckless," said Nazira.

"Neither did he," replied Kes with an enigmatic smile. "If you need anything, let me know."

"Thank you," said Nazira as Kes smiled and walked away. Nazira turned back to Nick. Taking his pale hand in hers, she gripped it.


End file.
